Aria Jackson The Secret Sister
by grover'sgirl1422
Summary: What if Percy had a sister that not even he knew about


Aria Jackson the secret sister

If you're reading this than you're either a monster trying to find me or a friend of Percy and if not don't take any of this lightly. You may think this just a fictional story but if you have any recognition of any of these monsters then you should go as quickly as you can to Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954.

Hi I'm Aria Jackson and I am 12 years old and I am the sister of the amazing Perseus Jackson. You may be wondering why he probably never mentioned me but he still doesn`t know he has a sister and I wouldn`t advise telling him . I was just starting grade 6 when everything started to change.

My story is strange but it`s true and it all started in September two years ago. For all my life I lived in DC, or at least as far as I can remember. I lived with my mom who was an amazing teacher for a person like me. Stupid is what I call it but for everyone else it`s just a disability. My dad is a very rich man but he is always busy and I understand being the CEO of a big company.

I was going to Bellview private school but wasn`t doing the best I was a c- student. I could never focus because I would always find myself staring at my friend, Nico who would always play this weird Mythomagic game. He had a very protective sister named Bianca who would always look quite relieved when he would come to my house. I was worried for him because whenever he got mad at me for some reason I would picture these monsters like holographic skeleton.

I loved my life until I overheard my parents talking with a Sally Jackson who said she urgently needed to see me. She said I was in danger and she could help me. I didn't know everyone thought of my disorder as dangerous. I was set to leave on Monday to go and see Sally and stay there for one night .I still don`t know what persuaded my parents to let me go all the way to Manhattan by myself.

The next day I talked to Nico and as we walked to the park I looked around and there was another boy following us he walked slowly but he seemed to be looking around us as if he was expecting someone or something to scare us. He was wearing a trench coat and a cap to cover his face. His body looked misshapen as if he was hiding something in his coat.

One large boy was walking straight at us. He walked right up to me and Nico and if his breath didn't make me faint what he said next would.

"Where is he?" he said.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Where is your brother?" he asked.

"Umm…..wha…are you serious. I think you're mistaken I don't have a brother."

The man asked me one more time then grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up and right when I thought I was going to pass out an arrow whizzed past my head and hit the man in the heart . I fell on the ground and the man turned to dust and fell on me as if he didn't actually exist. I turned and saw that the person following us was holding a long bow.

"Did you see that. He only had one eye" Nico said.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Didn't you see that?"Nico asked me.

"Sorry I only noticed the fact that he lifted me by my neck." I said

"He had one eye. He was a …umm Cyclops that's it." He said.

I spent the whole walk home listening to Nico talk about his Mythomagic game.

My parents decided that I had to leave the next day and see Sally sooner. I couldn't sleep well that night. There were two questions that I was asking myself the whole night, Why did the man say that I had a brother, was it true? Why was the person following me?

Right when I woke up my parents drove me to the airport and left me with a guard . I was waiting with the guard. When the plane came I felt relieved to know that the guard wouldn`t follow me on to the plane. When our plane finally took off I instantly fell asleep.

My dream started with a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. A voice boomed from below the ground " you cannot save him." he said. Just then I recognized the background. He was at the top of the St. Louis Arc. I watched and realized he was jumping. Behind him I recognized the Chimera and Echidna from Nico's Mythomagic game. "Die faithless on'' said the Echidna.

I couldn't hear anything on the microphone so I asked the man beside me what the pilot had said but all he responded with was a big loud bleat like a goat. He turned covered his mouth and I saw his horns. I looked down stupidly and realized he didn't have any feet, or maybe I was just losing my mind but he had big round feet, no not feet hooves. I looked closely at all the other passengers and half of them had either one eye or 100 arms or 100 eyes. None of the normal people seemed to notice or even care that they were flying on Air Monster. I almost screamed but instead I fainted. I woke up and before I opened my eyes I prayed it was a dream. I opened my eyes and everyone was getting off the plane. I first looked at the man beside me who had no feet but now he was wearing sneakers and jeans and didn't have any horns but was looking at me expectantly. I soon realized he wanted me to get off the plane.

I left and just as I had expected there was a woman waiting for me to take me to Mrs. Jackson's house. As I looked down all the streets In Manhattan I thought of how Sally Jackson could just ask me to visit and I would just hop on the next plane.

It was a short drive until we reached Sally Jacksons house and I was quite nervous. I didn't even know who she was but when I reached for the door of the car I had total déjà vu. I saw this apartment in my dreams.

I turned back at the woman who was watching over me and realized it was three girls not one. The first woman had a big eye in her left eye socket but none of the others had any eyes. The second woman had a big tooth right in the middle of her mouth.

I ran up to the door without looking at the third woman and pounded on the door as hard as I could.

"Sally, get the door" A man said from inside the apartment.

I heard footsteps from inside the house then the door opened. The person who opened the door looked exhausted but her face lit up when she saw me.

"Aria?" she said.

"Yes." I replied eager to get away from the three girls.

"Come in Aria I will show you around." she said.

It was a small apartment so the tour didn't take long.

"Would you like some candy?" she asked.

I realized I was starving. I took the candy and thanked Sally.

"I Have something to tell you" she said.

"Okay." I said.

"Do you know about the gods?"

"Like Greek mythology?" I asked.

"Yes well… your father may be Poseidon" she said.


End file.
